1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch module and a touch component structure, and more particularly to an optical touch module and an optical touch component structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the promotion of the quality of LED and the advance of the manufacturing process, optical touch module has the advantages of high transparency, sensitivity to touch of any material and applicability to large-size device. Accordingly, optical touch module is currently widely applied to various displays. The principle of the optical touch display is to employ LED transmitters and LED receivers arranged on opposite sides of the surface of the display. The infrared LEDs around the surface of the display screen form a dense infrared network in X axis and Y axis on the surface. When a nontransparent object interrupts the infrared ray, the X-axis and Y-axis coordinates are naturally found. The infrared LEDs are independent from each other. The location can be achieved simply by means of analyzing the interruption position. Finally, a control circuit calculates and transmits the signal to a PC to show the touch position on the screen. Alternatively, other programs will execute other signal operation and application. The infrared touch panel is triggered by means of interrupting the LED infrared signal so that the signal can be triggered without touching the substrate. Therefore, the infrared touch panel has the advantage of high sensitivity.
FIG. 1A is a top view of a conventional infrared touch device 10. The infrared touch device 10 includes a frame body composed of four infrared touch modules 11. Two sets of corresponding LED transmitters 12 and LED receivers 13 are respectively disposed on two opposite sides of the frame body. The LED transmitters 12 are respectively aimed at the LED receivers 13.
FIG. 1B is a sectional view taken along line X-X of FIG. 1A, which shows the cross section of one side of the infrared touch device 10 for illustrating the composition of one infrared touch module 11 (as shown in FIG. 1A). The LED transmitter is taken as an example in the drawing. However, the LED receiver has the same composition. The infrared touch circuit module includes a control circuit board 111 on which an LED circuit board 112 is disposed. The LED transmitter 12 is disposed on the LED circuit board 112. Control IC is disposed on the control circuit board 111 for controlling the LED transmitter 12 of the LED circuit board 112. The control circuit board 111 and the LED circuit board 112 are connected with each other by means of soldering. Accordingly, multiple first soldering points 15 of solder material are formed between the opposite faces of the control circuit board 111 and the LED circuit board 112 in predetermined positions. The control circuit board 111 and the LED circuit board 112 are connected through the first soldering points 15, whereby the signals of the two circuit boards are transmitted through the first soldering points 15. In general, in consideration of the signal transmission between the two circuit boards, there is more than one first soldering point 15. Generally, the solder material is formed of those metal materials with lower melting point, such as tin.
Please refer to FIG. 1C, which is a perspective view of the conventional infrared touch device composed of four infrared touch modules 11 connected with each other to form the frame body. Four L-shaped connection boards 16 are used as four corners of the frame body. Each L-shaped connection board 16 is connected between two infrared touch modules 11 of two sides of the frame body. That is, each infrared touch module 11 is connected between two L-shaped connection boards 16. The four infrared touch modules 11 are connected with each other via the four L-shaped connection boards 16 to form the frame body.
Please now refer to FIG. 1D, which is a sectional view taken along line Y-Y of FIG. 1C. The four L-shaped connection boards 16 are disposed under the control circuit board 111 and connected therewith by means of soldering. Multiple second soldering points 17 of solder material are formed between the control circuit board 111 and the L-shaped connection boards 16 in predetermined positions. By means of the second soldering points 17, the four infrared touch modules 11 are connected with each other for signal transmission therebetween.
According to the above, each L-shaped connection board 16 is connected between the control circuit boards 111 of two infrared touch modules 11 of two sides of the frame body. In general, there are more than one first soldering point 15 and more than one second soldering point 17. Therefore, it takes long time to complete the soldering operation and it is hard to control the quality. Moreover, it is impossible to arrange any component on the opposite faces of the control circuit board 111 and the LED circuit board 112, that is, the overlapping sections of the two circuit boards. As a result, the infrared touch device 10 has a large invalid area. This is unbeneficial to circuit design and it is hard to rework or service the device.